finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Beginner's Hall
Beginner's Halls , also known as Beginner's House, Training Classroom, Training Room and Greenhorn's Club, have been used since the second Final Fantasy as a tutorial for players new to RPGs and the ''Final Fantasy'' series in general. The Beginner's Halls appeared in the early installments and have since been replaced by tutorials that can be viewed in the menu. Beginner's Hall is most often a small area of tutorials that tip the player how to play. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The beginner's room is inside the inn in Cornelia. The four elders who teach the player the basics. The Beginner's Room is absent in the NES version due to there being no rooms inside of inns or shops, and was introduced in the WonderSwan Color version. Final Fantasy II The beginner's room is located within the Rebel Hideout in Altair, inside the room with the large sigil. Ten elders teach the player the basics. The beginner's room was introduced in the ''Dawn of Souls release. ''Final Fantasy IV The Training Room is located in Baron's Devil's Road house near the weapon and armor shop. The information found here is limited in comparison to previous installments. Originally, the Training Room only appeared in Baron, but in the US SNES version and the Easytype version, Training Rooms are found in almost every town and contain a wide variety of information. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years In the original ''Final Fantasy Mobile version, except in the Gathering's Tale and the Crystals episodes, had a "How to play" option that transported the player to a Training Room. It does not appear in versions of the game not released in chapters. ''Final Fantasy V The Greenhorn's Club (called Beginner's House in the PS version) is found in the southwestern building in Tule. If the player talks to the green-robed man in Tule they are taken to the Greenhorn's Club where the player can obtain some items: Leather Shoes, 100 gil, Tent and an Ether. Green-robed wizards explain about hidden treasures found in crates and pots, about hidden passages and how they can be unveiled with the Thief class, and about monster-in-a-boxes, among other things. The Faris in Tule glitch involves Faris leaving the party to go to the pub, but the man still takes the whole party, Faris included, to the Greenhorn's Club if the player doesn't move and waits for the man to walk to them. In the beginning of the game, if the player says they are not a beginner, the woman will kick them out. This can be done repeatedly. Final Fantasy VI The Beginner's House in Narshe is first accessed on the way out from the Narshe Mines. It has three rooms and a healing pot the player can use to heal before proceeding on to the world map. The first room teaches players the basics, and the other rooms teach advanced techniques. A Ether, Sleeping Bag and a Potion can be found inside. Final Fantasy VII Sector 7 Slums has a Beginner's Hall in the building east of the item shop. Weapon Shop (ground floor) and an inn (top floor) are also in the same building. Different from the other games, it is actually the player character Cloud who advises the people in the room. The player acquires an All Materia in the room, and the man with the dog will also give a Potion if the player has none in their inventory. The player can view tutorials on save points, treasure chests, the cursor, and Limit Breaks, among other things. There is another Beginner's Hall in Upper Junon, downstairs of a house, where the player can acquire an Enemy Skill Materia and view tutorials on more complex gameplay mechanics, such as on using Support Materia. The "Making Of" bonus disc included with ''Final Fantasy VII International includes a pre-release shot of the Junon pub where Cloud is using lines he says in the 7th Heaven in the final game. Comparing the layout of the Junon pub to the Beginner's Hall in Junon suggests that the underground level of the Beginner's Hall may have been the original AVALANCHE hideout, situated below the 7th Heaven bar. ''Final Fantasy IX There is no traditional beginner's room, but the tutorials also cannot be viewed in the menu. Instead, there is a moogle called Mogster in the Qu's Marsh on the Mist Continent who provides tutorials in an Active Time Event, and the player can also find him and ask him in person. Here the player can learn about Trance and other battle elements, as well as many out of battle tutorials, such as synthesis. The Tetra Master tutorial can be viewed in the pub in Alexandria as Vivi at the beginning of the game. Final Fantasy XIII-2 The Beginner's Primer alludes to the feature, however it is a summary of the story ''Final Fantasy XIII and does not offer gameplay advice. ''Final Fantasy XIV The Hall of the Novice was introduced in path 3.2 in Western La Noscea. Players must be at least level 15 with at least one combat class, and speak to the Smith at an Adventurers' Guild to register for access. Different training is accessible for different toles (Tank, DPS, and Healer). Final Fantasy Tactics There is no traditional beginner's hall like those found in the main series, but the tutorials can be accessed anytime from the menu. Darlavon is in charge of teaching the player about the gameplay elements. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade The Beginner's Plain is the tutorial for the game, but it is only available in the Japanese version of the game. The player starts out with the Freelancer job. Mobius Final Fantasy The March 29, 2017 update made the mandatory tutorial at the beginning of the game skippable, but also added the Novices' Hall, a tutorial region run by Mogistotle. Pictlogica Final Fantasy A Beginner's Hall exists in the game. One also exists in the Nintendo e-Shop version. Gallery FFI Beginner's Room PS.png|Final Fantasy'' (PSX). FFI Beginner's Hall GBA.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFII PSP Beginner's Hall.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). FFIV Training Room.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIV PSP Training Room.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). FFV Beginner's Hall.png|''Final Fantasy V. FFVI Adventurer's School.png|Final Fantasy VI. Sector7-ffvii-wshopf2.png|Final Fantasy VII'' Sector 7. Junon basement.png|''Final Fantasy VII'' Junon. FFIX Tutorials.png|''Final Fantasy IX. Tutorial (1) 1.gif|A tutorial map in ''Final Fantasy Tactics. Tutorial (1) 2.gif|A tutorial map in Final Fantasy Tactics. Tutorial (1) 3.gif|A tutorial map in Final Fantasy Tactics. Tutorial (1) 4.gif|A tutorial map in Final Fantasy Tactics. Tutorial (2) 1.gif|A tutorial map in Final Fantasy Tactics. Tutorial (2) 2.gif|A tutorial map in Final Fantasy Tactics. Tutorial (2) 3.gif|A tutorial map in Final Fantasy Tactics. Tutorial (2) 4.gif|A tutorial map in Final Fantasy Tactics. Trivia *Famitsu's website for Dissidia Final Fantasy NT is called the [https://www.famitsu.com/matome/dff/ Dissidia Final Fantasy Beginner's Hall]. Category:Locations Category:Recurring gameplay components